Promices Kept Favours Repaid: Escape the Slaughter
by Echo-Three
Summary: When Lorn died he made IFive promise to look after his son this story explores the lives of IFive, Jax and Den after the purge and how they and several others evade the Jedi Hunters and safeguard several Jedi Children.
1. Prologue Arrival On Coruscant

**Promises Kept And Favours Repaid**

**Book 1: Escape the Slaughter**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I'm not profiting from this so please do not sue me.

**Summary**: When Lorn died he made I-Five promise to look after his son this story explores the lives of I-Five, Jax and Den after the purge and how they and several others evade the Jedi Hunters and safeguard several Jedi Children.

**Dramatis Personae**

**Jedi **

Jedi Master Bant

Jedi Master Sette Plett

Jedi Knight Callista Ming

Jedi Knight Geith Zebula

Jedi Apprentice Jax Pavan

**Sympathetic Citizens**

I-FiveYQ

Den Dhur

**Gungan Conspirators**

Representative Jar Jar Binks

**Younglings **

Grathial Quiviz

Solha Hacor

Skylu Mamos

Orgle Fiel

Calla Wiclo

Poc Damos

Prologue: Arrival On Coruscant

_Takes place 1 month after the bombardment of Drongar_

It had been years since he had set foot on the capital. It was amazing how much it had changed; there were security checkpoints everywhere. No one was exempt, not even the brave people returning from the battle of Drongar. There were clone patrols all over the place. This was what Coruscant had become. "You'd think with seven searches they would realize we're not armed", Den grumbled. "So where do you wish to go first?"

I think it would probably be best if we went to the temple so that I may see Lorn's son and ask to be allowed to complete his last request" I-Five replied.

"Yeah your probably right". They both stepped into an air taxi, Den tapped the driver on the shoulder and said "Jedi Temple please". The driver silently replied by activating the Taxi and flying it in the direction of the Temple. When they arrive they passed a Clonetrooper checkpoint who suggested they might try asking Master Windu about Jax, since I-Five also wanted to tell the Jedi what had happened to Darsha. After all considering what she did for them he owed her that much. He had no problem with going to see Master Windu. Although technically it was very unlikely they would get an audience with Master Windu, Barriss had supplied them with a letter of introduction asking him to listen to what they had to say and at least let them talk to Jax. Finally after a ten minute wait they were invited in to his chambers.

"Greetings" Master Windu said. "I see from this letter you served as a reporter at Padawan Offee's Rimsoo."

"Yes we did serve with Padawan Offee, she was a good medic," I-Five replied.

"Your droid seems rather chatty. Does he always answer for you?" Mace asked.

"Actually we're business associates. He stays with me mostly to avoid complicated questions about his ownership," Replied Den. "Actually technically I'm just here to get him in the door. He's the one that needs to talk to you."

"Okay," Mace said giving Den an odd glance, "I-Five what business do you have with the Jedi."

"Two things, first of all I understand that the death of Padawan Darsha Assant is still currently unsolved," I-Five asked.

"That is correct however we did determine that she was murdered although we did suspect it had something to do with Black Sun," Mace replied not sure wear this was going.

"Well you are actually completely wrong," I-Five stated. "She was not murdered. She sacrificed herself by causing a factory explosion to save the lives and information my self and my former friend, were carrying. Her master did something similar earlier to save her padawan and us. Had my associate not chosen to pursue the murderer to seek revenge and his friend honoured their agreement and not attempted to delete my memory causing temporary damage you would have gained warning of the blockade of Naboo and been able to take steps to prevent it. As is, I believe my friend was killed when he foolishly pursued Darsha's killer. You humans can be so foolish sometimes.

"If what you say is true, who killed padawan Assant," Mace asked. "They need to be brought to justice."

"We never actually asked for his name and biography, but we made the assumption that the Devaronian, was a Sith lord as he was extremely adept at using the force and his double bladed lightsaber".

Mace went white as a sheet; that sounded just like the Sith Lord Obi-Wan faced on Naboo. Add to that the fact that he was trying to cover up the invasion and it sounded really likely. "You said you had something else to tell us," he asked.

"Actually this is more a request then information, my former business associate was a former employee of the Jedi before he gave up his son to the Jedi and was terminated. As his last request he asked that I take care of his son, now considering his son is an adult and a Jedi at that, I chose to interpret this as assisting his son in any way possible. I would like the chance to honour his request.

Mace thought about this for a second and asked, "Who exactly was your business associate?"

"An information Broker by the name of Lorn Pavan" I-Five replied.

Mace thought of this for a moment. He remembered Lorn; he was a good employee until he gave up his son and got angry over not being allowed to see his son ever again. It did seem like something he might do, and considering what he had tried to do for the Jedi he at least deserved a hearing. "I'll tell you what, I'll arrange a meeting between you and Jax. It will be his decision what to do. I will not promise anything but I will let you talk to him." Mace got up and left the room.

Ten minutes later he came back in, with a teenage padawan, "Padawan Pavan, this is I-Five. He has something to talk to you about."

Briefly I-Five outlined everything he had told Mace, as well as his father's last request. "So will you allow me to fulfill his last request," I-Five asked.

"I really do not know. As a Jedi I really don't have much use for a droid, but I can always use a friend." Jax replied.

"That is perfectly reasonable, here is my comlink code. If you ever need any help or you need someone to talk to don't hesitate to call," I-Five said.

"Well it was nice meeting you I-Five, may the Force be with you," he replied, I-Five and Den got up and left the room.


	2. Chapter 1 The Grand Escape

**Promises Kept And Favours Repaid**

**Book 1: Escape the Slaughter**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I'm not profiting from this so please do not sue me.

**Summary**: When Lorn died he made I-Five promise to look after his son this story explores the lives of I-Five, Jax and Den after the purge and how they and several others evade the Jedi Hunters and safeguard several Jedi Children.

Chapter 1: The Grand Escape

_1 year later_

Jax stood at the window overlooking the entrance to the temple, he had been asked by Master Windu to keep a look out for trouble until he returned and every Jedi knew that it was a bad idea to disobey Mace Windu. As the watch entered its third hour he suddenly realized that the main landing pad was no longer empty, several clone transports were landing and offloading there cargo of clones and one jedi, Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear. He watched in silence not understanding what was going on as Anakin approached the gate to type in his access code, suddenly the door slid open and the gate-master, Jurokk, walked out. After a brief conversation Jax was shocked to see the Chosen One kill Jurokk in one swift movement.

_What do I do? He must have turned. Where are Master Windu and the others? _he thought, now fully panicked. _Wait a minute. Master Bant just returned from Mon Calamari. She'll know what to do. _He ran as fast as he could down the corridors, heading for the lake. There he found Master Bant and two knights giving some young children an early morning swimming lesson. Sensing his distress they all swam to shore to see what was wrong.

"I sense something terrible padawan, tell me what has happened to make you so distressed," Bant asked.

"It's Knight Skywalker. He's gone mad. He's leading a group of Clone-troopers against the temple. Master Windu and the others still have not returned," he replied his fear barely contained.

Being privy to what the Masters had gone to do, she had a pretty good idea what had happened. However, this meant they had very few options. Coming to a decision she said, "Knight Ming why don't you, Geith and Padawan Pavan take the children and hide. I'll delay them as long as possible. If you swim into the water tunnels below the lake you will probably be missed, not many people except someone who was at the temple when I was young, would know that they're accessible since no one has traveled in them since those days. Remain there until you feel its safe to come out, use the Force to cloak your presence in the Force, finally when you believe that they have ended the search attempt to escape but above all do not trust the government they can no longer be trusted, may the Force be with you."

"And you master" Callista replied. "Okay everyone, there should be some rebreathers in the emergency supply area, put them on and run for the lake." As they did this they began to hear screams and blaster fire, quickening there pace they all dove into the water swimming deep towards the large pipes that linked every water source in the temple. As they entered the pipes they began to sense the pain of their fellow Jedi as the clones savagely killed them. Finally they arrived at a platform getting onto it they just beat a surge of water that could have easily sent any of them to there deaths.

"So what do we do now," a young girl named Calla asked.

"We wait," replied Callista.

Jedi Master Bant quickly used the Force to eliminate all traces of the children's footprints. As she waited for her fate she tried to figure out how the Galaxy could have changed so much that the supposed saviour could be their destroyer, as Anakin entered the room she suddenly understood. Balance did not mean all good, Balance required an equal amount of good and evil, something the Jedi had tried there best to avoid. As Anakin raised his lightsaber to strike her down her last words were "I understand".


	3. Chapter 2 Contact

**Promises Kept And Favours Repaid**

**Book 1: Escape the Slaughter**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing and I'm not profiting from this so please don't sue me.

**Summary**: When Lorn died he made I-Five promise to look after his son this story explores the lives of I-Five, Jax and Den after the purge and how they and several others evade the Jedi Hunters and safeguard several Jedi Children.

Chapter 2: Contact

Jax was busying himself using a access terminal to hack into the temple computers so he could modify the memory and surveillance logs so that the clone troopers would not realized that they were not dead. As he got to the logs he accessed the jedi council chambers log by mistake and watched horrified as Anakin Skywalker slaughtered several young children. "I think I'm going to be sick" he said turning slightly pale.

"Do you want me to finish with the records," Callista asked sympathetically.

"No I'll be all right I just can't understand how anyone especially a jedi can be so cruel" Jax replied.

Callista sighed in sadness and turned back to the children, Geith was doing a fair job of keeping them distracted by telling them stories about some funny missions he had been on while trying his best to use the force to shield there minds from sensing what was happening. although you could tell from the looks on there faces and the tears barely contained that he was not being entirely successful. All of a sudden Callista's, Geiths and Jax's comm. units chirped simultaneously. After activating them the screens displayed a simple decoded message that was repeating continuously. Callista realized with horror what it was it was the official recall for all jedi to return to the temple. "They'll be slaughtered we have to find a way to warn them" she said her horror now reaching the breaking point.

"Unfortunately all we can do is trust the force" Geith said, " If we try to alter that signal or do anything but wait we'll be letting the clones know that there is someone still alive and they would simply reactivate the signal after we're dead."

"We can't just sit here" Callista grumbled.

"We need to have patience as a Knight you should know that" Geith rebuked.

"I skipped that class," Callista said with a wry smile.

"I hate to interrupt your little spat but I'm done with records," said Jax with an amused look in his eyes.

"Ungrateful brat," Callista said pretending to be annoyed. "What are our chances of us being found."

"The hard copy records have been destroyed by the fire and my hack job should go unnoticed so as long as they don't use heat sensors we should be fine, and they would probably be next to useless anyways since the fire on the upper levels would confuse them to much," said Jax.

"Well that's nice," said Geith. While we're waiting for them to stop the search perhaps we should discuss how we are going to get off world since Coruscant is obviously no longer safe for jedi and I doubt it would be a good idea to hitch a ride on a military transport.

"I'll have to second that" Callista replied. "But who can we trust, Jedi sympathizers are probably being arrested as we speak, and I doubt most people will be willing to help fugitives."

"I've got an idea," Jax said uncertainly. " About a year ago Master Windu introduced me to a rather odd droid that apparently used to work with my father, apparently slightly before his death he instructed I-Five to look out for me. When he came to see me he told me if I ever needed help to contact him, and his business associate did not seem the type to care to much about rules so they may be able to help us."

"I thought it was forbidden for Jedi to know about their parents, to prevent them from forming attachments," said Solha one of the children.

"We are however these were special circumstances" Jax replied. " First of all my father was dead so there was nothing to get attached too and second Master Windu felt that honouring that simple request to talk to me was the least the jedi could do considering all I-Five and my father did and tried to do for the jedi."

"Okay so how do we get in touch with them," Callista asked. "I don't know them but we can't afford to be too choosy of our allies."

"Well assuming they're still on planet which they probably are I have I-Fives comm. Frequency," Jax replied.

"Okay use my commlink but don't tell the droid our location until you both have your comms encrypted and he's agreed to help us," warned Callista. Callista handed her activated comm. to Jax.

Jax entered a frequency code and waited for an answer. **"Hello who is speaking,"**I-Five asked

"Its Jax, listen me and some friends are in some major bantha pudu you mind encrypting your comm. so we can talk privately.

I-Five quickly encrypted his comm. and then said**"This is about the jedi temple attack isn't it."**

"What do you know about that" Jax asked.

"**Its all over the news the chancellor says the jedi tried to co-op the government"** I-Five replied. **"Although I doubt that's actually what happened since I've always been of the opinion that jedi are too caught up in there illusion of being completely selfless to actually try to grab any real power, after all it might damage there image."**

Jax grinned slightly at that comment, "I'm not going to argue with that last point right now, but as for what the government said that's a lie, they launched an unprovoked attack led by one of our own on the temple slaughtering almost all the jedi from the Masters right down to the youngest children."

**"I knew things were bad here on Coruscant but I never imagined that it would get this bad, what do you need me to do, both Den and I are willing to help in any way we can"** I-Five replied. 

"Great for starters we'll need credits a place to get good fake ID's, changes of clothes since the robes are a dead give away 3 adult sized and six child sized for five or six year olds use your best judgment for exact sizes don't worry about style its just so were not overly obvious at security checkpoints. We'll also need transport off world since staying on Coruscant would be suicide."

"**Quite a tall order you've got there we'll also have to arrange new ID's for me and Den since staying on Coruscant after aiding and abetting jedi these days is not healthy, we should be able to arrange everything in two hours, you'll need to get out of the temple unseen first though and meet us at the building next door preferably in the lower levels so we should probably make it four hours,"** asked I-Five.

"Probably a good idea shall we say four hours on level ten of the condemned building next door" Jax replied.

**"Fine by me, see you then. May the force be with you,"** I-Five said. 

"And you," replied Jax.


End file.
